


Ain't no Mountain High Enough

by Diana924



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Historical References
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Quando la sua famiglia l’aveva ripudiata Lola era stata sicura che per lei non ci fosse altro futuro che essere la damigella d’onore di Mary, perché nessun’uomo avrebbe mai voluto sposare l’amante del re e madre del suo bastardo, ne era fin troppo sicura.</i>
  <br/>
  <i> E invece c’era stato lui, non era stato facile i primi tempi, lui troppo arrogante e fin troppo convinto che quello che faceva fosse la cosa giusta per la Francia e lei che dopo quello che era accaduto si era ripromessa di occuparsi unicamente di John. Per quello non era tornata in Scozia con Mary, la regina l’aveva supplicata di seguirla ma dopo quello che era accaduto quasi un anno con Catherine Lola si era rifiutata, sapeva bene che un uomo come Stephane si sarebbe mal adattato alla Scozia e lei stessa ricordava appena la sua terra natia.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't no Mountain High Enough

Quando la sua famiglia l’aveva ripudiata Lola era stata sicura che per lei non ci fosse altro futuro che essere la damigella d’onore di Mary, perché nessun’uomo avrebbe mai voluto sposare l’amante del re e madre del suo bastardo, ne era fin troppo sicura.   
E  invece c’era stato lui, non era stato facile i primi tempi, lui troppo arrogante e fin troppo convinto che quello che faceva fosse la cosa giusta per la Francia e lei che dopo quello che era accaduto si era ripromessa di occuparsi unicamente di John. Per quello non era tornata in Scozia con Mary, la regina l’aveva supplicata di seguirla ma dopo quello che era accaduto quasi un anno con Catherine Lola si era rifiutata, sapeva bene che un uomo come Stephane si sarebbe mal adattato alla Scozia e lei stessa ricordava appena la sua terra natia.  
Greer aveva il suo … lavoro e di loro tre era forse la più indipendente mentre Kenna non aveva più nulla da perdere e per questo era stata entusiasta di tornare a casa, le cose tra lei e Bash prima della notizia della sua gravidanza si potevano ancora sistemare ma dopo … nessuno dei due ne aveva la voglia e le energie e sebbene lei ci avesse provato Kenna aveva preso la sua decisione.  
 Stephane era l’unico che andando contro tutte le consuetudini e l’onore della propria famiglia prima l’avesse amata e poi sposata cercando di considerare John come figlio suo.  
Quella vita tranquilla era perfetta per lei si disse, aveva disapprovato il desiderio di Narcisse di voler portare John con sé per quella campagna, ha solo otto anni aveva protestato e poi gli aveva ricordato che John era figlio di re. Se Francis fosse stato vivo non avrebbe permesso al suo stesso figlio di andare in guerra così giovane fosse anche per fare lo scudiero, ma Francis era morto da sette anni e Bash ormai non aveva più alcun potere, Charles governava con l’aiuto di Catherine e Lola sapeva bene che lei a corte non sarebbe stata ben accetta.  
 << Mamma, sta arrivando qualcuno! >> le urlò sua figlia Mary tirandola per l’abito e distogliendola dalla scrittura della lettera che stava scrivendo a Mary, aveva anche pensato di recarsi ad Edimburgo per confortarla dopo quello che era accaduto e ne avevano parlato prima che l’altro partisse e Stephane si era detto concorde ponendo solo due condizioni: lui sarebbe andato con lei e sarebbero partiti dopo il parto.  
<< Cosa sta succedendo tesoro? >> le chiese Lola sforzandosi di seguire sua figlia che correva tenendosi le gonne, Mary aveva i suoi capelli e lo stesso viso ma gli occhi erano quelli di Narcisse specialmente nell’espressione e ne aveva la stessa testarda caparbietà.  
 << Non lo so mamma, ma sta arrivando qualcuno, e non è zia Greer insieme alle sue amiche così divertenti >> le rispose sua figlia prima che facesse segno alla servitù di prepararsi e alla balia di recarsi da Henry che stava ancora dormendo; le amiche di Greer così diverti … ormai Greer aveva scelto quella vita nonostante tutto, così come lei aveva scelto Stephane Narcisse, Kenna il rischio e Mary la corona di Scozia; avevano fatto delle scelte e non si sentiva colpevole.  
Ad accoglierli all’esterno c’era John che era appena sceso da cavallo e stava tremando, a Lola venne istintivo aprire le braccia e il suo primogenito corse verso di lei e solo quando lo strinse a sé iniziò a piangere. Spaventata si guardò intorno e vide la scorta di Stephane che li stava raggiungendo, John doveva averli preceduti e quello era strano perché solitamente non accadeva mai.  
<< Mamma … mi dispiace … io … è stata un’imboscata … io non volevo … ho auto tanta paura >> le rivelò suo figlio tra le lacrime mentre un dubbio atroce cominciava a farsi strada nella sua mente non poteva essere, non a lei, aveva commesso un unico sbaglio nella sua vita, dormire con Francis, e credeva di averlo espiato. Era una delle dame più importanti di Francia, un tempo dama d’onore della regina di Francia e Scozia, madre del bastardo reale e moglie di uno dei nobili cattolici più importanti del regno, era felicemente sposata e aveva due figli.  
 << Cosa … cosa è successo tesoro? >> chiese prima che John fissasse lo sguardo su di lei, i suoi occhi, gli stessi occhi di Francis, erano colmi di paura e di dolore e anche di vergogna, suo figlio si vergognava di aver pianto di fronte a lei. John si limitò a stropicciarsi gli occhi e fu allora che Lola alzò lo sguardo e lo vide.  
 Non urlò, non pianse, i suoi occhi si fecero vitrei mentre si accasciava a terra con un gemito che racchiudeva tutto il suo dolore.

 

***

 

Greer era venuta non appena possibile, aveva lasciato i suoi … affari ad una ragazza di fiducia e l’aveva immediatamente raggiunta.  
Non doveva agitarsi, Stephane non avrebbe voluto che si agitasse, non per lui si disse Lola ma …. Odiava anche solo pensarlo ma nel suo cuore sapeva bene a chi dare la colpa, aveva ascoltato bene quello che aveva rivelato John.  
<< Dov’è John? >> le chiese Greer guardandosi intorno, per come la vedeva lei Lola aveva bisogno di distrarsi, fosse anche per un secondo.  
<< Nella sua stanza, è … ha solo otto anni e ha dovuto … gli è rimasto accanto fino alla fine, i suoi soldati hanno dovuto staccarlo con la forza >> fu la risposta di Lola mentre cercava di ricomporsi, aveva superato la peste, un assedio e non si sarebbe fermata, nessuno l’avrebbe fermata.  
<< E Mary? Sta bene? >> chiese ancora Greer, pensare che nove anni prima erano delle ragazzine piene di voglia di vivere e fiduciose nel futuro era orrendo, lei avrebbe potuto essere felice con Leith ma aveva scelto la sua indipendenza e non riusciva a esserne dispiaciuta. Kenna continuava a saltare di letto in letto ormai dimentica del suo matrimonio con Bash e Mary … se le notizie erano vere allora Mary era prossima alla disgrazia più totale.  
<< Continua a chiedermi quando suo padre tornerà a casa, perché sono tornati tutti e lui no >> ammise Lola, sapeva che quegli strapazzi non avrebbero fatto bene al bambino ma era più forte di lei.  
<< E pensare che all’inizio lo detestavi >> le ricordò la bionda, e aveva ragione, quanti scontri verbali e non solo, le offese, le ripicche, le provocazioni, Narcisse che sceglieva prima Claude e poi Catherine ma … tutto quello era annullato dagli anni che avevano trascorso insieme, prima come amanti e poi come marito e moglie.  
<< Ci siamo odiati così a lungo ma … ricordo ancora i suoi occhi quando mi trovò quel giorno. Temeva di … non lo so, ma in quegli c’era così tanto amore che mi fece comprendere che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per me >> ammise Lola, avevano avuto entrambi avuto paura all’inizio ma poi, anche grazie all’assenza di Catherine, tutto era stato più semplice, quasi istintivo.  
Era un amore silenzioso, che aveva quasi paura di esistere ma che non se ne voleva andare, per quanto avesse tentato era stato impossibile per Lola togliersi Stephane Narcisse dal cuore, nemmeno lo voleva si era detta.  
<< John gli vuole, gli voleva bene , no? >> le chiese Greer che non aveva smesso di guardarle la pancia, all’inizio Lola nemmeno ci aveva fatto caso; in quegli c’erano stati momenti in cui si sedeva sul letto e accarezzava dolcemente i capelli di lui mentre Narcisse le accarezzava dolcemente la pancia ad occhi chiusi, era accaduto poco prima della nascita di Mary. Quel pomeriggio erano solamente loro due, John li aveva raggiunti in serata e Lola ricordava bene gli sguardi pieni di ammirazione.  
<< Lo adora, ricorda a malapena Francis, sa di essere figlio di un re ma ha sempre considerato Stephane suo padre >> le rispose, si ricordava ancora quel pomeriggio di quella che le sembrava una vita precedente. Mary e Kenna erano appena tornate in Scozia e lei sedeva in quella che da pochi mesi era la sua dimora mentre John ammirava entusiasta Narcisse che cavalcava. Ricordava di essersi sporsa dalla finestra e di averli osservati, il ritorno di Catherine dopo la morte di Francis aveva reso la corte dei Valois impossibile per lei e non la rimpiangeva, quel luogo le aveva dato tanti dolori e pochissime gioie.  
Era rimasta sorpresa da come lord Stephane Narcisse, uomo che aveva fama a corte di essere spietato, ambizioso e senza cuore adorasse suo figlio e come si occupasse di lui, come se fosse un onore e come tenesse a lei, come se quello fosse qualcosa che non si fidava a mostrare a tutti, che fosse riservata solo a lei e a John.  
<< Cosa vuoi fare adesso? >> le chiese Greer facendola riemergere dai suoi pensieri.  
<< Parlerò con Charles, o dovrei dire con Catherine … dovevamo andare a trovare Mary in Scozia ma credo sia impossibile adesso >> ammise, doveva recarsi a corte con John, non aveva mai approfittato del suo ruolo come amante di Francis ma come madre del bastardo reale doveva farlo, doveva ricordare a Charles di essere lo zio di John e aveva appena perso suo padre a causa dei protestanti e a Catherine che lei era la madre di suo nipote.  
<< Non hai saputo la notizia? >> le chiese la bionda allarmandola, da quando aveva iniziato la sua … attività Greer sapeva sempre tantissime notizie, il suo bordello era un luogo di classe e spesso le era capitato di ricevere ambasciatori, inviati o i loro paggi che davanti ad una delle sue ragazze solitamente si apriva e le raccontava quello che non avrebbe mai riferito ad una delle damigelle di Catherine.  
<< Quale notizia Greer? >> chiese preoccupata, tutto stava andando a rotoli e lei non poteva fare nulla per impedirlo.  
<< Mary … l’ambasciatore inglese sostiene che la processeranno. Elizabeth la vuole in suo potere da troppo tempo, per questi si è alleata con Catherine, sicuramente … ho paura anche solo a pensare quello che potrebbe farle >> fu la risposta sconsolante della bionda, e Lola sapeva che aveva ragione.

  
***

 

Charles fu molto gentile nel riceverli, Catherine che sedeva alla sua sinistra leggermente di meno.  
Lola d’altra parte non riusciva a perdonarle di aver messo la sua vita in pericolo per la politica, la differenza tra la regina che le stava seduta davanti e quella che avrebbe dovuto servire era semplice: una governava col cuore anche quando giurava che sarebbe stata imparziale, l’altra con la testa e quando la testa cedeva posto al cuore anche quello era calcolato.  
John si era guardato attorno per tutto il tempo e Lola sapeva bene che la stava silenziosamente rimproverandola per averlo portato via da tutto quello ma Lola era ben cosciente che la corte dei Valois non era il posto adeguato per crescere un figlio.  
Quasi nessuno aveva fatto cenno di riconoscerlo, lei apparteneva ad un regno precedente, al regno di Francis e Mary, quando sembrava che tutto si potesse ancora sistemare, che le uniche preoccupazioni erano le feste e i piccoli intrighi di corte e dove il più grande scandalo era stata la notizia che una delle dame della regina era divenuta la tenutaria di un bordello.  
<< E quindi esattamente cosa sei venuta a mendicare dal re? >> le chiese Catherine con arroganza, Lola sapeva bene che l’altra l’aveva tollerata solamente perché Francis aveva voluto così, inoltre Narcisse aveva preferito alla regina madre di Francia l’ex amante del re e madre del suo unico figlio, aveva dissimulato bene ma lei conosceva la verità, era u affronto difficile da mandare giù quello.  
<< Solamente giustizia, uno degli uomini migliori del re è stato appena ucciso e chiedo solamente giustizia >> rispose cercando di mantenere lo sguardo, aveva lasciato Mary da Greer e dalle sue ragazze e Francis a casa, sapeva bene che portare a corte i figli di Stephane sarebbe stato uno sgarbo troppo grande.  
<< Ti prometto giustizia, prenderemo chi è stato e lo puniremo, te lo prometto >> dichiarò Charles infervorandosi e Lola sorrise, le ricordava così tanto Francis in quel momento.  
<< Dobbiamo prima sapere tutto quello che è successo, uomini come lord Narcisse appartengono al passato e i loro metodi sono … non sono per questa corte >> la risposta di Catherine le gelò il sangue nelle vene, Lola sapeva esattamente cosa volesse dire la regina madre: anche se la corona avesse trovato il colpevole, e sapevano tutti e due chi era stato, non l’avrebbero punito.  
Stephane l’aveva avvisata prima di partire, prima o poi Catherine avrebbe schiacciato la nobiltà portando a termine quello che Francis e Mary avevano debolmente cominciato. Lola ricordava di aver sorriso e di aver risposto che era impossibile, che non potevano fare a meno di loro, bastava vedere come Mary si stesse comportando in Scozia per sapere che era impossibile, poi sua figlia si era intromessa e aveva preteso che suo padre la prendesse in braccio.  
Stephane aveva l’età per essere suo padre, una fama ben meritata di uomo che non esitava di fronte a nulla pur di avere quel che desiderava ed era già stato sposato, tutti avevano dato per spacciato il loro matrimonio, specialmente Kenna che avrebbe preferito vederli semplicemente come amanti ma quando voleva anche Lola sapeva essere testarda.  
<< Un tempo parlavate di lui in maniera diversa Maestà, sappiate solo che chiedo giustizia, nient’altro >> ammise prima di fare cenno a John di seguirla ed esibirsi in una riverenza per il re, la corte corrotta dei Valois non faceva per lei, vi era rimasta per Mary, solo per la sua regina.  
Voleva … non sapeva esattamente cosa ma sapeva che doveva fare: attendere e sperare che tutto andasse bene, non sapeva come ma sapeva che era questo che ci si aspettava da lei e lei lo avrebbe fatto. Sapeva bene come avrebbe chiamato il bambino che sarebbe nato: Stephane, come suo padre, l’uomo che l’aveva amata quando lei stessa credeva che qualcuno si sarebbe interessata a lei.


End file.
